Godzilla: ALONE
by LegendaryGodzilla
Summary: The mothra twins punish Gojira (Godzilla) for his crimes against the humans and send him through a time spanning punishment to learn the true meaning of loss. Will Godzilla gain anything or just lose more then he has already lost. Rated Mature for: Swearing, violence, blood and gore, mature themes. (Please leave reviews! Also ignore spelling failures. I will go back and fix them.)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

(YEAR-2027, POI- JAPAN COAST, PROTOCOL-G, TIME- 19:00)

"ALL G-FORCE FORCES THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PROTOCOL-G HAS BEEN INITIATED. REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPORT TO THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY!"

A G-force operative looked up from his game of solitaire.

"Protocol-G? Hmmm... I am new. What does that mean again?" He said looking at his friend across the table on the mess hall. "Hey did you shit your pants? Looks like you have seen a ghost! Ha!"

He responded in complete fear and his very core was shaking.

"It's.. It's..."

"Come on spit it out already!"

"It's... Its..."

"GODZILLA HAS BEEN SIGHTED OFF THE SHORE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! ITS HIMMMMMM!?"

(SHORE LINE, TIME- 19:54)

"Why me? I was just minding my business with a nice game of cards." The operative thought to himself as he leaped into his phaser tank. "This is a load of crap."

"Shut up already. Just drive the tank and actually do your job for once!" The gunner called down.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fuck off." He mumbled as they drove to the defensive line sparkled across the beach. It had to be a good 1000 man strong force.

"No way that ugly ass lizards going to get away. Not this time. This time he will pay!"

(BENEATH WAVES, TIME- 20:06)

The beast moved towards the land. Lights and sound could be seen and heard beneath the waves. They only angered the beast more. It could feel the heat rising in its heart as the rage flooded its way through its veins. A tsunami of hate about to smash all of the innocent insects that happened to be caught in the uproar. It's blood began to boil with the same fire that burns in hell. None shall survive. All shall perish.

(BEACH HOUSE, TIME- 20:07)

The twins stared at each other. There pink dresses slightly flapping in the wind. They looked over the balcony and into the waves. The one on the right turned to face and the other and said.

"He will pay for his crimes."

"Yes."

They both begin to chant in unison. Both looking out into the vast ocean.

(SHORE LINE, TIME 20:21)

"Oh shit I see him!" The driver screamed. The gunner scrambled to reach his com radio labeled 1.

"All units open fire on bogy. Aim for the legs. Let's take this bastard down!" He screamed.

"Copy that! Squad two ready for action!"

"Okay sir! Squadron 3 ready to fire!"

"Let's fuck him up! Squad 4 all fired up!"

"This is it! All units fire when you spot the target! Let's gooooo!

A outbreak of war cries projected out as the waves exploded as a 108 meter figured clambered out of the ocean.

"All units fir-"

Before he could finish he was consumed by a blue light. He felt his skin peel as he smelled burnt flesh. The driver in front of him screamed as all of his arms and legs evaporated from the heat. The gunners eyeball's began to melt as he tried to scream but couldn't because of his damaged throat.

"Ggoooss."

The monster kept projecting his blue hell fire as he watched tank by tank be damned to the pits of hell. He let out a mighty roar and continued his assault upon the beach head.

"Squad one? Squad one? This is squad four! Do you read?"

"Oh my god! It's a massacre!"

"My arms! Where's my arms?"

"Someone put the fire out ahhhh!"

Fwwooossshhhh

"What the hell is going on!"

A lone operative sat outside of his burnt tank. He legs beneath his shins head been burnt to a crisp. His feat were a charred black. There was no blood because it had evaporated. He was lucky to have been outside of the tank when it happened. His crew... His friends... Had been cooked alived and he had watched. He watched as the beast moved into the city and started destroying everything. His rampage was almost unbearable to watch but he dared not move.

"We got a live one!" A medic screamed out. "Hey man you still with me? Come on stay in there!" The operative stared at the beast with hate and screamed one final word before blacking out.

"GOJIRA!"

Gojira came to a stop. "What the hell?" He was confused and he felt weird. His limbs felt tiered and he felt heavy. "What's going on?"

"You are receiving our judgment!" Two feminine voices screamed together.

"You. You moth loving scum! What are you doing?"

"To make you understand your own cruelty we will make you live the lives of others until you understand the true meaning of loss!"

"What are you blabbing on about?"

"Only then you van return to your current self."

Gojira then drifted into blackness. "What's going on? Can't move dammit. It's dark... I am cold... I am ALONE." Then there was nothing.

A boy wakes up with a start. He looks around his clay made home and then he was filled with rage.


	2. Chapter 1

NEW LIFE

(FEUDAL JAPAN, TIME - UNKNOWN)

-Gojira POV

Who am I? That's a hard question to answer. I used to be known by two names. Both of which sent terror through the human race but know I have many. I have lived multiple lives due to a terrible curse two bastard fairies put on me. Every time I die I just get put in another life. I hate having such a weak body and vulnerable to even the weakest of blows. I stared at my unsheathed sword. It's dark blade glimmered in the moonlight. I felt the cold stone on which I sat and looked out upon the small stream snaking its way through the land. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the times in which I had great power but that only got on my nerves because I had lost it. It was not like I could tell someone about this. Well I did one time but that just got me executed. The fairies did this so I could learn loss? Hmmpphh. All I have learned through this countless lives is how cruel man can be to one another. A twig cracked behind me and a spun around with my sword ready. Two startled eyes stared into my own. My sword glimmered and a streak of light illuminated a portion of the small meadow.

"Damn, you scared me Koshi!"

"Ha Goji, tense as usual!" He replied with a mocking tone.

" I could have killed you..."

"Well glad to see your training has not taken your dark attitude." He laughed. " You should fix that attitude of yours. Maybe you would then have more friends then just me!" (He considers me a friend?) " Maybe even find a nice girl to wed."

"Shut up!" I felt a blush come to my face. Damn this human body can't hide emotion!

"I can't tell if your mad or embarrassed!"

"You bastard! I am going to gut you!"

I lunged forward to get hold of him but my foot got caught on the rock I was sitting upon and began to fall. " Oh Shit!" I screamed as my face came closer to the ground. My arms got tangled within my garments so I couldn't brace myself. I face planted right into the ground. Koshi began laughing hysterically. I lashed my arm out and caught his foot.

" I got you now!" I said as pulled his leg from under him and he fell flat on his ass.

A man sat on the edge of the pagoda over looking the meadow. "Look at those two. Still boys! I hope my son will get more friends." He said as he sighed. He continued to watch them wrestle in the grass. " I am afraid that his life will be full of darkness and sorrow... I hope this not to be true."

(5 YEARS LATER)

-Koshi POV

"Sir! He will be seeing you now." A messenger boy alerted Goji. (I wonder why they need him? Could it be.)

"Koshi... You have been my only and closet friend for years. You don't mind if you come with me?" Goji asked me.

"Oh no. I was hoping I could come. I guess." I replied. There seemed to be always a heavy darkness following my friend. Like he was carrying a heavy burden. Is he cursed by the gods? Even when he is happy his words have some kind of sadness to them. Goji turned to look at me and he seemed to have a concerned look on his face. Before I could ask why he looked away. We snaked our way through the camp and up the hill. The clanking of armor and neighing of horses could be heard all through out the camp. They were ready for a fight.

"We will be entering our first real battle together." He sounded as if he was concerned. " I just hope we can come out of it okay."

"Don't worry about it you stupid fool. What's the worst that can happen to the invincible Goji." When a said that Goji winced as if that title mad him feel uncomfortable. We finally made it to the generals tent. The two guards at the front nodded and opened the flaps to the entrance of the tent. The inside was illuminated red and in the center sat our general Ifukube.

"Father." Goji said. He almost seemed uncaring.

"Sir." I said as I bowed. General Ifukube eyed Goji carefully. He knew something was up but he sighed and accepted that this was no time to pry. So he got straight to the point.

" We are planing to lay siege to the enemy fortress here." He said pointing to a small point of the map he had laid in front of him. I couldn't help but notice the black dragons inscribed on the edges of the map. "They want a fight between the two champions to battle before the real fight starts. I know this is a lot but I think you should do it Goji."

" As you wish." Goji replied and then swiftly left the tent. Ifukube sighed again.

"Damn that boy. What's wrong with him?"

I turned to leave but about half way out a firm hand gripped my shoulder.

"You should talk to him tonight. Try to find out what's bothering him. Now go we will move out tomorrow morning." I left the tent unsure of what he was really asking of me.

(NIGHT)

-Goji POV

We sat next to the creek. I closed my eyes to try to listen to my surroundings. I miss my old self. When power was my birth right and I earned the title of King with brute force and cunning. I smirked. That's when Koshi asked me the question.

" What's wrong with you?" This was the most serious I have heard my friend speak. He stared at me with a grim expression. I faced him. I could not tell him the truth.

" Nothing why." He didn't buy my bluff.

"Yeah that's a load of crap. I have known you for year now and all you do is sulk around like your damn cursed." I flinched at that. " Don't lie to me bastard. If you do I swear!"

" You will think I am crazy."

"Shoot."

So I told him who I really was. That i was a beast cursed to live false lives. He sat there quiet for half an hour. He then reached into his sack and pulled a small piece of silk cloth. "This has been passed down through my family for generations." He opened it up a showed me the images it displayed. A giant reptile creature with an extremely razored back stared me in the face. There was no doubting it. It was Anguirus.

"Is that you?" He asked.

"No. Do you believe me?"

" it does not matter. I just glad I know your going through some shit. I need to speak to the general."

He them left me by myself by the creek. I just sat their thinking about what I had said. I stared into the water. I am not sure how much time had passed but I started to make way to my father's tent. I walked through the camp. It had to be close to midnight. I was about 300 feet from the tent when I heard a scream. Then a loud thud.

I burst into the tent to see my father holding his side laying over a man dressed in all black. An assassin! He had been slain but it could not have been my father he was not wielding a weapon.

"Goji..." A weak voice croaked.

I turned to see Koshi with a hole in his neck about the size of a walnut a blooded sword gripped in a pale hand.. Blood was pooring out every where.

"Koshi!" I ran to him and immediately applied pressure to his wound. His skin felt cold. Contrasting the arm blood flowing out of his neck. He was not going to make it!

"I saved the general. I am a hero." He sputtered. He then coughed and a large mass of blood flew out and landed on my chest.

"Save your strength."

"You are a bad friend Goji but I would not have wished to have any other to be my best friend."

" your going to be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I hope I will see you in the other life." His life then Left him. I used my hand to close his eyes and put my forehead against his. I was devastated. I hugged the body but I might as well been holding a cold life less stone. I had let my only friend die in a pool of his own blood.

(Few days later)

I stood in front of our ranks and stared at the enemy fortress with hatred. They killed my friend and I was out for bloodthirsty revenge. A horn sounded from within the fortress as the gates creaked slightly open to allow a man in a whit close to pass through. My challenger. I began to walk towards him to close the distance.

We drew our swords. I held mine above my head and prepared to strike. We circled once. Twice. Three times before I lunged out and attacked first. Our blades crashed and sparks flew through the air. We danced with flurries of blows and steel clashing against steel. He landed the first blow. Luckily I dodged enough where it just skidded off the side of my black armor. He fell off balance I used that to my advantage and struck. He tried to pull his sword up to block but only put his hand in harms way. My blade hit the hilt of his sword and sliced of his little and ring finger. He screamed and I used that as an window to strike again. This time I went for the head. He leaped back but I was able to make contact. Above his eyes a long cut became visible and blood poured in to his eyes. I switched my blade to where the sharp and face upward and charged. My enemy unable to see slashed around hearing my foot steps but to no avail. I took my sword and pierced his lower admen. He gasped for air. He tried to swing his sword down on top of me but I swung upwards. The sword gutting him from hip to shoulder. He watched in horror as his innards spilled out. He made one more attempted at an attack but I pulled out my sword and lopped off his head. I seethed my sword and left the red stained cloak and what used to be a man behind. A loud roar came from my side. I looked at my comrades they looked excited but my father looked disappointed. I looked at him just a bit longer and stopped walking. Then my body lurched forward. My vision fazed in and out. I looked down at my chest to see two arrows point from my chest. I looked back up to see my fathers face filled with horror. Then I fell into darkness and once again I was ALONE.


	3. Chapter 2

WAR

(Europe, Magdeburg- 1631)

Damn the Holy Roman Army. They have the city completely surrounded. I stood vigil on the wall and over looked the scene. Damn. "I never used to lose so bad as Godz-" I caught myself from saying that aloud. The soldiers next to me didn't seem to hear. I learned looking bat shit crazy was not the best way to go about in a human life. I sighed. This sucks. My mind began to drift. I stared up to the sun over the city. A little past noon. I then thought of Koshi. I closed my eyes. I then received a hard hit to the back.

"Pay attention James!" Piped up Hugh. Hugh was a burly man with jet black hair and a thick beard but a big softy and often sentimental to the most unusual things.

"Yeah, yeah."

I still ponder but made myself look I little more alert. I thought of my last real conversation with Koshi. The image he showed me was very reminiscent of Anguruis. In a way Koshi reminded me as him. If I ever return to my true self I won't beat on him like I used to. I was beginning to feel weak. I might not be a kaiju anymore but I still had the appetite of one. Paul came up to me and told me I was relived from my watch. Paul was the opposite of Hugh he was a small man with a plain face and red hair. He was also slightly a pessimist.

"Thank God."

"Yeah sure. Thank god..." He said with a grim expression. He looked defeated. I don't blame him this city would fall for sure. It was only a matter of time.

I began walking through the streets so I could make it to the barracks. By the time I reached it the sun was begging to go down. I went inside and went to the fitting room. I entered and removed my war garments and put them in my usually spot. however I kept me bow slinged around my should and my sword hanging from my waist. You can never be too careful.

I left the barracks and walked down the rocky street down to the corner. Rather then the usual rowdiness of the city life it was quiet because the people were afraid. Through my "human" life I found that they are driven mostly by fear. How pathetic. I wheeled around the corner and entered the first building on the right. Before I entered a beggar came up to me.

"Please I need money for food. I haven't had anything to eat in days." His voice was raspy from the lack of hydration. I did despise the human race but that does not mean I like seeing life suffer. Even if I do end a lot of life. Ironic...

"One sec." I told him as I reached into my pocket and dug out a handful of coins. I split it and gave him half. His eyes sparkled with joy and disbelief.

"Than-" I interrupted him

"Please don't thank me." I then strode past him and entered the tavern.

I sat at the bar within the tavern and ordered a drink. The waitress took my money but paused and stared at me for a little bit. I caught her gaze and she glanced away and began to get my drink. I looked around the room. I was scanning the room until a group of men caught my eye. Through the city's panic crime is thriving and these men looked shady. What's wrong with me? Why I am I always worried about other people's problems. I don't need to protect the week. I turned around to face the front of the bar again before they noticed my evaluation of them. I grabbed my drink and took a long drink.

"Come here bitch." I turned around to see one of the men holding the hair of the waitress. No one seemed to notice but me. Damn cowards.

"You whore we don't need to pay. Don't you know who we are?"

"Stop! Someone help me." The waitress screamed in agony. The thugs dragged her outside and into the alley. I looked at my drink. Half full. What a waste. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do you bitch? Leaving me like that ha. I'll show." The ringleader said. His greasy hair covering his face. I walked slowly up behind them. One of the thugs noticed me.

" You don't want any trouble do you?" He said.

" You don't see anything you ugly bloke." The other thug said.

I smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The ringleader asked. "Oi! Do I have to teach you a lesson? Get him boys." He commanded and threw the women aside. The first goon took a a step to and swung his arm. A took the half filled bottle in my hand and swung it. The bottle hit the man square in the right temple on his head. He screamed as blood and glass shards sprayed across his face. The second one came up and also attempted an attack. I slammed a hard fist onto his attacking wrist and shattered it. Obviously help from my hard leather gloves. He screamed but a second later my fist smashed his nose and he flew back unconscious or dead I didn't care to tell. The ringleader cursed me and charged with dagger in hand. I drew my sword and slashed quickly up cutting him across the chest. He fell down and looked up at me as I swung down for the kill. He closed his eyes and flinched but I stopped my sword and seethed it. I took my foot and placed it on his ankle and twisted with all my might. A loud popping sound echoed through the ally. Before he passed out I whisper to him.

"Fuck off."

He went limp. I turned and walked over to the waitress.

"Are you alright?" I held out my hand. She was shaking wildly from fear. I wondered if she feared me. It took a while before she finally took hold of my offered hand but not without caution. We were about halfway to the entrance of tavern when I heard it. The alarm bell. Without telling here I rushed inside and told her to lock all the doors. I then ran out of the tavern and through the streets to get to the main gate. It was getting dark.

I was thinking of the cities set up. There were to walls to break through to get to the cities center. The second being smaller and made of stone and wood. The main being much larger and made almost completely of stone. The weakness was the main gate. Only composed of wood and some iron supports. I simulated multiple situations in my head. In all of them we lose unless each man happens to slay 500 men each. Like that will happen. When I reached the front gate Hugh waved me to come to him. When I reached him he laughed.

"No armor?" He joked. I looked down to see I had left my gear at the barracks. At least I had my weapons.

"What's the situation?"

"Damn bastards are marching in sooner then we thought. We were hoping they would take their time so our reinforcements could get here. But the "holy" army loves to be hasty and brash." He usual happy expression faded and he became very grim. You would not fuck with a guy that looked like that. His usual self came back.

" Let's see who can get the better of more of those milk drinkers. You up for the contest?" I shrugged. " Ha I will take that as a yes." Before I could protest he walked away and began talking with someone else. I looked over the wall and steeped the area. My eyes became wide as a saw a molten hot rock fly through the air. It smashed into the wall and sent 40 men flying in random directions.

"Here we go men? Let's show these bastards what a real man fights like without his mouth on his mother's tit." Hugh screamed. War cries ran out through our ranks. Another ball of fire came down and hit another part of the wall. Luckily the wall stayed in tacked but swayed. I pulled out my bow and began pepper the enemies with arrows. The enemies were getting hailed by arrows but their ranks did not falter. The enemies began to pull up a large wooden structure. It a lined itself up against the wall and dropped a small bridge as holy army troops poured out. I ran over to help the defending side. I drew my sword and began slashing through my opponents. One swung his sword in a \ fashion. Which i deflected easily with my hundred years of practice. I heard someone scream brace the gate in the background. Was it Paul? I stabbed my sword forward and pierced him through the eye and the slashed side ways cutting his skull in two. Blood and brains splattered the ground. His allies became more cautious in approaching me. They fucking better. THUD. CCCCRRRRAAASCCKKKK. I turned and looked at the gate. A large spiked wooden object had pierced the gate. A ram! On the tip of the piked ram I saw that Paul had been impaled and was skewered on the end. He looked down as liters of his own blood poured out of his wounds. He was in shock. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died.

"Fall back!" Hugh screamed. "To the second gate!" I ran passing multiple houses as I went telling all citizens to run along the way. I saw a catapulted rock and a dead man trapped beneath it. I looked to see who it was. It was the begged from earlier that day. My heart sank. An enemy solider ran up to me to seize the opportunity to strike while I was kneeling. I slashed from that position and butchered his legs. Rather then killing him I let him suffer while he screamed looking at his new stubs and what used to be his legs laying on the road. I continued to run but stopped when I past the tavern from earlier. It was on fire and was burning down quickly. I hoped the waitress had made her way to the center of the city.

I finally made it to the second gate before they closed it. The enemy mass was making its way up the streets. I saw Hugh walk up beside me. I was glad to see he was still alive.

"Draw your bows!" He commanded. We drew our bows and began to aim. "Fire." We released are arrows and sent them flying. The first enemy hit got nailed in the knee cap and immediately collapsed. The rest drove them selves into any flesh they could find. This went on for about 25 minutes. I reached for another arrow but found I was out. I looked around to see that other people were having the same issue.

"Draw your swords!" I screamed. The sound of hundreds of swords being unsheathed rang through the night. Just then I saw a catapult being pulled up down the end of the street. Oh shit. I tried to move but it was too late. A large boulder crashed right beneath me. Everything went black.

My vision flickered. I looked around. It was chaos. Hundreds of people were having short duels with swords. We had lost for sure. It was only a matter of time. I tried to move my body but found I couldn't. I looked down to see a shard of wood from the wall had pierced my wool shirt. It was stained red and a few ribs poked out. Ha should have had my armor. I tried to me my right arm but found I couldn't. I looked over to see that my elbow had been torn and my arm had been split in half was only connected by a few veins and muscle tissue. My left arm was crushed beneath a part of the boulder that had collided with the wall. I looked in front of me to see Hugh's decapitated head staring back at me with a blank expression. I was starting to creep back into the all too familiar darkness. I was going to say hello to my old friend loneliness. I was ALONE.


	4. Chapter 3

(JAPAN 1638)

I look over the water while sitting on a sizable boulder and take a deep breath of the air and ask myself what keeps me going. Those damn fairies. It is February now I think. Time seems to fly faster now. I look to my left and gaze upon Hara castle and I can see the light of torches illuminating figures against the wall of the castle. How did it get to this. I recall the events of the past year in Amakusa and the Shimabara peninsula. Over taxation of the citizens lead to resentment and things really started to get bad when the local daikan Hayashi Hyōzaemon was assassinated. That's what I heard.

I am now garrisoned under Itakura Shigemasa, a friend I suppose, who has been ordered to lay siege to Hara castle and crush the rebellion. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see its Itakura. He looked like he had something weighing down on his mind. He was followed by a couple of guards carrying torched and pushing a barrel, can never be to careful these days, who looked nervously at each other. Itakura hoisted himself onto the large stone and stood over me. I stood up to to stare him in the eye.

"What are your orders commander Shigemasa?" I say nervously looking into his cold expression.

"To relax." His expression became less stone like and gestured towards the guards. "Bring the drink." The guards brought out a large barrel and began pouring liquid into the cups and began passing them around.

"What's this for commander?" I ask.

" let's say it's parting gift." He snorted with a sneer.

"Parting gift?"

" I am being replaced by some fool named Matsudaira Nobutsuna. Who the hell does he think he is. No respect for tradition anymore." He mumbled as he took a swig from his cup. I took a sip from mine. The taste was strong but strangely sweet at the same time. I knew this taste.

"Do you know why?" I am asking to many questions I thought to myself.

"They are disappointed in my lack of progress and tradition methods which they deem inefficient."

I secretly thought to myself that they were not wrong. Itakura was well past his prime. A knot began to form in my stomach. I knew something bad was going to happen. Itakura noticed my concern.

"Don't look so worried you fool. Can't a man enjoy his final drink before a battle without looking into your ugly face?" He joked.

"Battle?" I sputtered in shock spilling the remainder of my drink onto the stony surface we sat on.

"We attack on the 14th."

I sat there looking like a dumb fool. The knot in my stomach became a spear piercing through my flesh and mangling my body. I tired to protest but my lips did not cooperate. I looked at my spilled drink. It looked like my blood in the torch light. No, Itakura's blood.

I stood in the middle of an empty street. Where am I? I looked behind me to see many buildings lining the streets as far as the eye could see. I recognize the place as mid 20th century Tokyo. How did I get here? I then heard a faint voice.

"Regret and sorrow."

"What?" I called out into the empty air. "Whose there?"

"You can never be free until you learn to forgive."

I was about to ask for an identity again when the air was sucked out of me when consuming heat surrounded me. A heat that could only be produced from the fires of hell. The skin on my back began to peel from the heat and I could smell the hair on my body burn. I began to run down the street. I turned and looked behind me. A wall of blue flame was chasing me consuming all as it followed. I could see the hollow husk of people through the windows staring at me. Women, children, and men all pale and dried up skin with no eyes within their sockets but yet they watched me as the hellfire consumed them. I fell hard. I heard a loud snap. I felt s searing pain through my right leg. I flipped my self over to look behind me. The wall of flames had stopped its assault but now I was looking into the eyeless sockets of pale husk Koshi. His shrivel armed gripped my right leg, which was now with my bones busting out where the knee had been. My blood puddle onto the concrete. I tried to crawl away but a large foot blocked my path. I looked up to see... Me! My real self stood before me hatred burning hotter then he'll itself within his eyes. I began to cry as I broke inside. Godzilla roared and blasted me with blue hell fire. I felt very second. My flesh peeled off slowly and my muscles shriveled and died. My eyes evaporated and my lungs where charred. It was was happening in slow motion, I would do a thing to end my suffering!

I awoke in a full sweat. I was breathing heavily as I grasped my chest. My heart, no, my soul burned. It was now the fourteenth. The day another friend dies.

The battle did not last long. It was over when Itakura was struck down by arrows. What a fool. Part of me feels like he knew he was going to his death. It's been about a month since then and the nightmares won't go away. They become more brutal and realistic with each time. I need to find a way to talk to those fairies. Have I not been punished enough?

More time has passed and finally we have taken the castle. A small force of 27,000 fought off our army of 127,000 for months. We began beheading those who were dreamed traitors or rebel sympathizers. We had already beheaded about 37,000 traitors when they ordered me to behead one. I had to follow orders I was just a humble foot solider.

"Here he is." Said one of my fellow army man as we walked into a small house outside of the castle. I stared into the eyes of a boy no older than sixteen bound to a post in the middle of the room. " This little bastard's father was rebel so that makes him a sympathizer, and you know what that means." He made a throat slitting gesture with his finger. " Come on you! He untied him from the post and threw the boy to his knees.

" I am sorry a cant do this." I told the solider.

"Oh come on, have you not done this before?" Flashes of the eyeless children flashed through my mind.

"That was long ago."

"Then your a traitor." He drew his sword and stepped towards the boy

"No wait!" I ran forward in an attempt to stop him. He flung his arm and the blade of his sword caught me across the neck and I fell. I began to choke on blood. It sprayed on out of my neck and onto the boy's knees. I wanted to say sorry and that everything was okay but I couldn't speak my lies. Black dots ran across my vision. I was staring into the eyes of a terrified boy. More life wasted. As I blacked out I could see a sword slide through the back of the boy's neck and my life was gone again.

"Wake up Gojira." A familiar voice commanded. My eyes opened and I looked around. I was shrouded in pure white.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Nowhere." The voice said again. I couldn't feel my body but I could see. I saw an outline of two figures. The voice was not one but one but two.

"You!" I screamed in a mixture of agony and anger. The mothra twins are here!

(Sorry it took so long. I have been extremely busy. Mind any weird things in here I did write this at 1 in the morning :).)


End file.
